Inuyasha: The Tale of Rinkatsu
by BankotsuIY21
Summary: Here's my first fanfic. Read it if you want to and tell me what you think so that I can decide whether to write the sequel andor prequel. Thanks!


Chapter One: Kikyo and Her Desires

It was a dark night in Japan. The stars were arranged in a way that gave a mystic and eerie glow to the night, just enough light that you could vaguely see someone in front of you. But, Kikyo with her pale skin and strange glow that follows her stood out in the night. She could be seen from some distance. But she could care less about people spotting her. All that mattered to her was a simple name...

Inuyasha...

She'd mutter to herself a few things about Kagome and Inuyasha that would seem incoherent and senseless from a distance, but no one was there to hear her. Except one person.

The negative feeling... the darkness in Kikyo's heart called out like a beacon to one who would search it. And one who did search for it was within a few yards of her, but she was too busy thinking to notice.

It wasn't until the person was within arms-length of Kikyo that she realized them. She stopped and glanced out of the side of her head to see who it was.

"You finally noticed me," said the figure. "I thought I was going to have to stand right in front of you to get your attention."

"What do you want?" said Kikyo in an unamused tone.

The figure chuckled and said, "It's not what I want. It's what you want."

Kikyo was still unamused.

"It disturbs you to see him with another taker, does it not?" said the figure.

"Who are you?" snapped Kikyo because she knew he was referring to Inuyasha.

"My name is Rinkatsu, if it even matters," he replied, stepping forward to a point where his face could be seen clearer. He seemed like a regular monk. "I can make him yours, you know. Just trust me."

"I don't even know you. I won't trust someone who I'm not sure can even trust me," she said. She began to walk away from him.

"I can sense it in you... that feeling of pain. I can make it stop. Just say the words and I shall make it so."

Kikyo turned around and yelled angrily, "You think you can toy with me? You wear the clothes of a monk but you have not the understanding that one would posses! Clearly I'm in pain, and you would let me be if you realized it! It hurts me to see him with that stupid girl Kagome, but even if you do know that I love Inuyasha, there's nothing you can do to make it that I can be with him! Nothing!"

"Inuyasha? The half-demon? Yes... he is quite a famous fellow and his name is commonplace. Is he who you want to be with?" said Rinkatsu.

"Yes," said Kikyo weakly, "I wish to be with Inuyasha..."

"Say no more little girl... I shall make it so..." Rinkatsu snapped his fingers.

Kikyo was confused... she knew not what was happening...

A couple centuries later, Kagome awoke to a new day, unaware of what her life was now going to be like.

Chapter Two: Who's Inuyasha?

Kagome awoke in the morning to a warm greeting of the sun's rays on her pillow. Sota and her mother were up already making breakfast but her Grandpa was still sleeping. Kagome cleaned up and got dressed for the day (a Saturday just for some random knowledge) and went down stairs for breakfast when suddenly, she lost all strength in her body. She became completely limp and fainted while walking down the stairs.

She was now having a vision... it was of a familiar scene, not to her but to readers.

Kikyo was standing with a stange figure who we know as Rinkatsu. Kikyo was saying something that faintly sounded like "Yes - I wish to be with Inuyasha..." she could not hear what the figure who is Rinkatsu said but she did see him snap his fingers.

Suddenly, Kagome's vision had taken her to a field with Inuyasha. They were running together playfully. Inuyasha turned to her and said, "Finally... a moment when we don't need to worry about danger or be in fear."

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. "I really like being with you Inuyasha." She was suddenly compelled to tell him her feelings, even though it was a vision. Just as she was about to say the words "I love you" the figure she had seen before with Kikyo appeared out of what seemed to be nowhere behind Inuyasha. He drew his sword.

Kagome had no strength to say what she wanted or even to warn Inuyasha. The sword made an action that would be made to behead... and the victim of this was Inuyasha. Seconds away from the swords contact to Inuyasha's neck, Kagome let out a blood-curdeling scream and was suddenly awake in the real world staring at her worried brother.

Chapter Three: You Looked Like Her

Note: This is more of a prequel chapter to part one just so that people aren't confused. This also contains some very good foreshadowing to future events and understandings.

Kagome and Inuyasha were walking to the well, side by side, making little talk. The sun was not entirely set so I nice pink glow emitted from behind the western mountains. The feeling of the end of the day was very pleasant. Kagome could be heard letting out her cheerful little laugh because Inuyasha said something funny, but what he said is not important.

The day's end seemed perfect to Inuyasha and Kagome. But to Kikyo, who was following the two, unbeknownst to them, the day was very sad. She hid behind the trees a couple yards aways from them and was very careful about it. It's unlike her to be spying, but she had a feeling of confronting Inuyasha about her feelings towards him. She was sick of the waiting she was enduring and she also noticed the growing bond between Kagome and Inuyasha and did not want to take chances.

Upon arriving at the well, Kagome gave Inuyasha a farewell.

"It was nice of you to walk me home Inuyasha. It seems my manners are reflecting on you!" she laughed.

Of course, Inuyasha was dry in his response. "Don't expect it again. I was just walking for the exercise."

Kagome knew he was lying about his feelings so she gave a polite laugh out.

"You'd better not forget about tomorrow either. We still need to find more jewel shards and we need to head north... the only reason I'm letting you go home is because you need some time with your family. You'll only get weaker if you're homesick," Inuyasha said. "Don't forget!"

Kagome replied, "Don't worry, I won't forget." She jumped into the world back to her world

"I wish you would forget... forever," said Kikyo to herself. She was listening to them.

Inuyasha took a look in the well to make sure she had made it through and then walked away slowly. Kikyo got back on the track and deliberately made noise while following him so he'd notice her. He turned around and saw her only a few feet away.

"... What... why are you here?" stuttered Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, please... Let me tell you something..." said Kikyo. "I love you... I can't wait anymore."

She walked the short distance between them and hugged Inuyasha. Unfortunately...

"I love you too Kagome -" Inuyasha knew immediately what he had done wrong and had stepped backwards from Kikyo, knowing there was nothing he could do. Kikyo said nothing, but the look in her eyes said everyhing. She turned around and simply walked away.

Chapter Four: Forgotten But Still Loved

Kagome suffered a small injury to her ankle when she fainted down the stairs, so her mother had her stay in bed and rest until she was fully capable of walking. She was incapable of walking at the time... but she was still able to think.

She was wondering what had happened to her and for what reason... the vision she had was blurry and she couldn't quite grasp the details, but unfortunately for her, even if she did, it would still not make any sense to her, for now, the mention of the name _Inuyasha_ would confuse the girl... for a reason we have yet to discover.

It seems as though she forgot of her friends from centuries ago... but part of her was aching to remember... somewhere in her heart was the name of her half-demon friend, but she could not grasp his name or his face. Inuyasha was no longer part of Kagome's memory.

Had Inuyasha and the others been erased from Kagome's memory?... or was it something far worse?

Chapter Five: Kikyo and Inuyasha, but not Kagome

Kikyo found herself on the ground in the forest of where she had made her encounter with Rinkatsu. He had knocked her out so he could make an exit where he would not be followed or give any hints as to where he resides.

She was confused and unsure about what had happened... she wasn't even sure it had happened... she had just thought of last night to be something random pointless, like a magician trying to get some attention. But she would soon realize that what happened was very real...

Kikyo began walking down a barren path, she wasn't sure where it would take her. She just wanted to go somewhere that Inuyasha wasn't. But while she traveled down this road, she heard a rustling in the bushes. She turned her head to inspect the noise, but assumed it to be nothing less than an animal. However, it wasn't until she heard a demonic growl that she knew what it was - a demon.

It was a chimera-looking demon with multiple heads of different origin. Kikyo had her bow but no arrows in her quiver, so she was practically defenseless. The demon lunged from the bushes and was ready to attack Kikyo when suddenly...

"Iron reaver soul stealer!" yelled a voice.

Inuyasha swooped in front of Kikyo and killed the demon. Kikyo said nothing to him and had no desire to reply to what he might say.

"You should be more careful! I would've thought you'd be better prepared Kikyo," said Inuyasha.

She said nothing and began walking away.

Inuyasha noticed a disturbance in her behavior. "What's wrong Kikyo?"

She stopped.

"You actually remembered my name," she said.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You are a terrible liar," Kikyo responded.

"Kikyo, why are you acting so strange?" Inuyasha asked. "You know I love you and always have."

Kikyo noticed a strange tone in Inuyasha's voice. He was honestly confused and didn't know what was wrong and she noticed the truth in his words.

"You don't love me... you love Kagome," she said.

"Kagome?" said Inuyasha. "Who's Kagome?"

Kikyo was surprised at these words which one would think arrogant if they did not know the underlying secret yet to be told... but she knew what Rinkatsu had done for her. She knew that he was real and Inuyasha did love her.

Chapter Six: The Shikon Jewel

Kikyo was still astonished at Inuyashas words. But she could sense the truth in them and his words of familiarity and friendliness opened up a new side to Kikyo... one that could be, well, more like Kagome ironically.

"What brought you this way?" asked Kikyo.

Inuyasha got an angry yet worried look on his face. "Someone stole the sacred jewel. No one saw who it was because they came and went so quickly. I detected a scent though, so I'm following it... come to think of it, I'm picking up the scent near you."

Kikyo had not seen anyone recently... except Rinkatsu. "_Rinkatsu must've stolen the sacred jewel_..."... but then something strange crossed her mind... "_Inuyasha referred to the jewel as a whole, not a shard. But Kagome broke the shard...?_"

Kikyo decided not to tell Inuyasha about Rinkatsu because she wanted some answers from him about what exactly he had done to her. She simply told him that the person must've traveled on the path which is why she carried the scent.

"Well, I'm going to be gone a bit looking for this guy... if you wanted to meet me at Kaede's house, I'll be back at around sunset I'd assume," said Inuyasha.

"Very well, I'll see you then," replied Kikyo.

As Kikyo and Inuyasha parted, something suddenly became apparent to Kikyo. She no longer felt like a lost soul, or undead for that matter...she didn't feel as though she had control over the Shinidamachuu... she was alive!

Kikyo was overcome with so many feelings that she had never felt before... she no longer carried a feeling of death with her, but a feeling of life. She was a different person. But she still needed questions answered. Kikyo needed to find Rinkatsu.

Chapter Seven: Rinkatsu's Plan

Kikyo had never returned back to the village to Kaede. She instead darted into the forest to search for Rinkatsu. She didn't know exactly where she was going, but she felt a Rinkatsu-like aura some distance away. Kikyo could not find Rinkatsu... it took her hours and hours and it was about time that she was to meet with Inuyasha. But she didn't know where she was. Kikyo was too lost in the forest to find her way out.

Night fell and Kikyo was near giving up on her search. She then stumbled over a rock and landed face first on the ground. As she stumbled to get up, she felt a presence. She saw the feet of Rinkatsu right in front of her.

"Looking for me?" Rinkatsu said.

She was a bit surprised by his random appearance in front of her. Kikyo asked, "What did you do? Nothing has been the same since you've shown up."

"Why child, I granted you your wish, your desire," he said. "You wished to be with Inuyasha so I made it so."

Kikyo looked at him in confusion.

"I made it so Kagome never fell into the well. If she never fell into the well then she would've never met Inuyasha in the first place," explained Rinkatsu. "And as to you being alive..."

Kikyo was now listening more than she was before.

"It was the least I could do for you since you've really helped me. I merely resurrected you to a state of 100 vivacity... you are now no different than you were when you are alive," said Rinkatsu. "The commonpeople have grown to accept your rebirth is a miracle, so there is no further explanation needed. With your new life, you've grown happy with what you are feeling so your behavior and feelings are changing."

"You said I helped you... what are you talking about?" asked Kikyo.

Rinkatsu didn't answer immediately. He turned his back to her and started laughing in a unexpected maniacal way.

"What is wrong with you?" said Kikyo in a worried tone.

When Rinkatsu turned his head to Kikyo, she was now meeting eyes with a pair of red glowing eyes that weren't that way before.

Chapter Eight: The Monk Gone Awry

Kikyo did nothing but stare at Rinkatsu.

"Long ago, there was an ancient tribe of monks, which cursed me never to speak their name, that granted wishes to those in need of 'miracles' or had pure intentions," said Rinkatsu. "I was one of these monks... yet I had no intention to use my magics for pure uses... I only granted wishes of greed and lust and darkness and hatred. I defied all my teachings and killed my fellow monks, for I had no desire to see happiness in the world. My entire life, I granted such wishes, and eventually, I lost the ability to grant wishes to those of good heart and could only grant those of evil, even if I didn't want to. With each wish I allowed, I became connected to that person and was fueled and strengthened by their negative energy."

Kikyo's eyes widened with these words, for had he also done so to her?

"The monks who used there powers for good were fueled by positive energy in those they granted wishes for, but I did the opposite," said Rinkatsu.

"What are you saying?" demanded Kikyo.

"I am saying that I am immortal as long as there are those with dark hearts to fuel me. And luckily, you have done so to me," explained Rinkatsu. "We are connected."

"What!" shouted Kikyo.

"Hah... you think your wish wasn't dark? It was selfish! In order to obtain your bond with Inuyasha, you would have to destroy the bond which he shared with Kagome!" yelled Rinkatsu.

"You... you used me..." Kikyo said weakly.

"Haha... using is what I do," said Rinkatsu evilly. "But there was something unique about your wish which is why I granted you life... hehe... anything to pay you back for what you've done for me."

Kikyo said nothing but looked at him sadly and confused.

"Kagome was the reason the Shikon Jewel was seperated into shards... and by using your wish, I stopped her from ever coming here, thus the jewel was never destroyed and it's power was kept as a whole." Rinkatsu held the sacred jewel out in front of him.

Kikyo stepped back in fear. It was he who stole it.

"With this jewel, I will maintain permanent immortality and power and shall never need to grant another wish! HAH!" He began laughing insanely and Kikyo continued to step back in fear, and then turned around and ran.

Rinkatsu swooped to her and grabbed her arm. "Silly girl, why would I kill you? If I kill you then the wish is undone and I am powerless... if I'm immortal then you are too... remember you live off my strength!" He looked into her eyes which were shedding small tears. "Well, I must bid you farewell, for I have a bone to pick with a fellow named Naraku..."

While looking at Rinkatsu, Kikyo felt as though she was mesmerized by a certain glint in his eye. She was caught by his spell and slowly drifted away into a slumber.

Chapter Nine: News About Naraku

Kikyo began regaining consciousness... she could see the light of the morning sun as she awoke. Rinkatsu had knocked her out. As soon as Kikyo got to her feet and regained stabilty, she was suddenly hit by the reality of what happened. Rinkatsu had the jewel and nothing good was going to come from him using it. Kikyo was overcome with fear and regret, knowing she was responsible for what was going to happen. She fell to her knees and began to cry.

"He... he used me," she whispered to herself.

Suddenly, her attention was drawn to what she thought was a call. It was getting closer and closer and with ever call, the words became clearer. Someone was shouting "Kikyo!"... it was Inuyasha!

"Inuyasha!" yelled Kikyo.

Inuyasha noticed the response to his calls and began yelling for Kikyo's location.

"I'm here Inuyasha! I'm here!" After about five minutes of call and response, Inuyasha finally found Kikyo.

"Kikyo! I was worried sick!" Inuyasha said.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha... I tripped over a rock and was knocked cold... I promise I'll be more careful," said Kikyo.

"It's alright. Just as long as you are safe." Inuyasha hugged Kikyo very thankfully. "Plus I have good news for you... the temple bells are ringing for victory! No longer will we have to worry about that bastard Naraku!"

"What happened?" asked Kikyo.

"A mysterious warrior finally killed Naraku... he was hiding in the northern mountains and the warrior surprised him. Never gave him a chance to defend himself! Just like I woulda done. Only problem is that Naraku's killer vanish after the fight... no one knows who he is..."

Kikyo faked a smile of relief to Inuyasha and hugged him... for she did know who was the assassin of Naraku.

Chapter Ten: Inuyasha!

It was almost time for Kagome to get ready for sleep... her ankle was better and she had to go to school the next day (a Friday). As she readied herself, she kept getting a feeling as though she was missing something... as though someone was absent in her mind. She couldn't quite understand it, but she didn't mind it either.

She got into bed and tried to fall asleep. Kagome began feeling awkward and restless... she knew something was wrong but she couldn't grasp what the problem was. Eventually, her fatigue got the best of her and she slowly fell into a calm slumber...

When she lost all sense of the outside world, she fell into a pleasant dream. She was at school and she was looking at a bulletin board... there was a poster for the winter dance on tomorrow"_Oh no!" _thought Kagome. "_I don't have a date!_"

She couldn't think of anyone to ask... and anyone she did hopelessly ask either turned her down or was already taken. Kagome was sad... but decided to go to the dance anyway because her friends persuaded her.

She sat alone the entire dance... no one came up to her and asked her to dance. Until a strange fellow approached her in an awkward red outfit. He had sliver hair and very yellowish-brown eye color and funny little ears...

"Would you care to dance?" asked the stranger.

Kagome looked at him in confusion, but decided she might as well since she was bored.

They danced and had fun and laughed together... when the song was near closing the stranger drew her near and whispered into her ear... "I love you, Kagome."

Kagome stopped breathing...she was breathtaken. She stepped away from the stranger and stared at his face and then realized he had a name... his name was...

"INUYASHA!" screamed Kagome. She awoke from dreaming but she knew there was something real about the dream... she dressed herself (not in her schoolclothes cause she really needs a new outfit ... lets give her wear a blue kimono-type dress with a white jacket type shirt) and darted out the door. Sota was standing there ready to knock on her door but jumped out of her way. She was saying the same thing over and over - "Inuyasha... Inuyasha."

"_Who's Inuyasha?_" thought Souta

Kagome was compelled to go to the well in her yard, so she followed her intuition. She slid open the door and darted down the stairs. Her memories of Inuyasha slowly came back to her.

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, she took a moment to stare at the well and without thinking jumped right in.

Chapter Eleven: Kagome and Kaede

Kagome had gone through the well and was now in Inuyasha's time. She had remembered everything about Inuyasha and her other memories here - Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Sesshomaru... everything. She didn't know why she forgot them in the first place... but she wanted to find out why.

She began walking to the village where Kaede lived in hope of her sharing some wisdom with her about what was happening... Kagome was hoping she just had a case of short-term amnesia.

She rapped on Kaede's door. "Kaede?" Kagome asked.

"Who's there?" asked Kaede.

"It's me, Kagome," she said.

"Kagome? That name is not familiar to mine ears," said the old woman.

Kagome slid the door open to show herself to Kaede who was on the floor meditating. "Kaede! It's me! It's Kagome!"

"Girl, I know not this name you have, nor do I know who you are," said Kaede.

Hoping to get through to Kaede, Kagome fell to her knees on the floor. She began to shed small tears.

"Kaede... please tell me you remember me..." Kagome stared right into Kaede's...eye hoping to make a connection.

Suddenly, Kaede's eyes widened. She fell back out of her sitting position. Kagome's connection to her gave her a whirlwind of thoughts and memories that were foreign to her... she remembered as well.

"K-Kagome!" said Kaede. She went to the tear filled Kagome and hugged her.

Kagome then realized that she did not have amnesia and that her memory loss and Kaede's was too strange to be a coincidence. She knew something was wrong.

Chapter Twelve: Kagome's Knowledge Refreshened

"So what do you think happened?" asked Kagome.

"I do not know..." replied Kaede. "But something even stranger... I have a memory of ye destroying the Shikon Jewel..."

Kagome was confused.

"But for some reason the jewel is in tact. It is whole," said Kaede.

"What?" said Kagome in confusion.

"And someone has stolen it!" said Kaede. "Inuyasha is looking for the theif... but he hasn't had much luck."

"_This is too much of a coincidence..._" thought Kagome. "_First I forget all about Inuyasha and now Kaede say's it was like I was never here...unless...!_"

"This can't be a coincidence!" yelled Kagome.

"What?" asked Kaede.

"The Shikon Jewel! I was the reason it was shattered! But you tell me it's as though I was never here before I reminded you of those memories... and then someone stole the jewel..."

"This is the work of someone." Kaede got a look of worriedness on her face. "What if ye were never supposed to have these memories... what if something happened that made your fall through the well never happen..."

"It's cleaver... one whole object is easier to find than hundreds..." said Kagome

"And even stranger... not long after the thievery Naraku was killed. Only one with incredible power could do so - one with the jewel," stated Kaede. "We know not this person's intentions in using the jewel... although Naraku is dead I still sense a negative aura in the air. Something is not right."

"I need to find Inuyasha!" said Kagome. "I need him!"

"He was headed north... he left only a short time ago. Maybe an hour or less. He had stopped by for food and then darted away. But Kagome -" Kaede couldn't finish. Kagome was long gone. It was good that she didn't finish too.

"Inuyasha loves Kikyo now..." whispered Kaede.

Chapter Thirteen: Sango

Kagome was running along a wooded trail. She didn't know where she was exactly going, but her instinct told her that she was closing on Inuyasha's position. She was so intent on finding him that even if someone were to rob her she wouldn't care. Every now and then she'd get lost in herself and trip over a rock or an animal or something. But, Kagome's travels were about to come to a stop.

While running down the road, she saw another man. He carried a bow and arrow with him... he was nothing special. Just a simple travelling archer. She past him, but her attention was brought back to him. The archer let out a horror filled scream. When Kagome turned around, she saw the man was severed in half at his torso. And the cause of this was a gigantic boomerang which was spinning violently in Kagome's direction.

Kagome luckily dodged the boomerang by jumping off the trail and into the forest. After the boomerang was out of sight, she thought to herself, _"Only one person has a boomerang like that..."_

"Reveal yourself!" screamed a familiar voice.

Following this call came a familiar person down the road. It was Sango.

"Where are you!" hollored Sango.

Kagome noticed this was Sango and hoped that she was horribly mistook for someone else by Sango. She hopped onto the trail and said, "Wait! It's me!"

"There you are!" said Sango. "Now hold still while I kill you!"

Kagome who'd be expected to be confused was not... she was used to all the unfamiliarity that she faced that she knew something was wrong.

Sango threw her boomerang at Kagome who dodged it again.

"Why are you avoiding me?" asked Sango.

"Sango! Please! Stop!" yelled Kagome.

Sango stepped backwards and cast an angry face at Kagome. "Where did you hear that name?" she demanded. This was more of a rhetorical question because Sango threw her boomerang right after she spoke.

Kagome dodged the projectile once more. She realized there was no getting through to Sango and thought it was time to defend herself. She remembered that man had a bow and arrow... and she recalled him carrying what looked like a small katana.

Kagome darted back down the trail towards the severed man to gather his defenses. Unfortunately, a throw from Sango's boomerang knocked Kagome off her feet by skimming her leg. She was only a few feet from the man when she heard Sango yell "Kirara!"

Kagome grabbed only the knife when she felt a foot on her arm. She glanced out the side of her head and saw Sango standing next to the bigger form of Kirara.

"See you in the next life," said Sango as she unsheathed her katana.

Sango was only moments away from beheading Kagome when Kagome gathered her strength and lunged off the ground and onto her feet, stabbing Sango only inches from her heart.

Chapter Fourteen: Kohaku

Sango began seeing light as her eyes slowly opened. When she regained consciousness she realized it was nighttime and she was in a hut and she was lying on a little makeshift bed. Sitting next to her was Kagome who was tending to the fire.

"Ugh..." groaned Sango. "What happened?"

"I stabbed you very close to your heart. Luckily I was able to stop the bleeding before you died," said Kagome.

"You saved me... but why? I tried to kill you," said Sango.

"I can see that you're a mercenary," said Kagome holding up a crumbled and detailed drawing of herself which was one a mercenary would use to identify a target. "You needed money, I'm guessing."

"And I still do," said Sango as she slowly regained her strength. "Thanks for your hospitality, but mercenaries are heartless... I've been starving for days and I've been living in poverty." She walked to her things while holding her wound in pain. She bent over and picked up her katana.

"Then you would kill me..." said Kagome.

"Money is a necessity, friends are not," replied Sango as she walked towards Kagome with her katana.

Kagome could only stare at Sango at who she was now. Kagome could only say one thing.

"Is this how Kohaku would want you to live?" asked Kagome.

Sango stopped in her tracks. The sound of Kohaku's name gave her thoughts of killing him... terrible thoughts. All's she could do was fall to her knees, cover her face and cry.

Kagome walked over to Sango and bent down to her knees.

"Kagome!" yelled Sango as she leaned to her in tears for a hug.

Chapter Fifteen: Rinkatsu and Sango

"Kagome... I'm sorry," said Sango.

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault," said Kagome as she comforted Sango.

"It's just that, I was so hungry... I had no money and no one would hire me. That was until one night, I was thrown out of a small eating place... they said they couldn't except my money for some reason. They picked me up and threw me into a pile of dirt..." Sango began to cry a bit. "But when I got to my feet, I was startled to see a strange man in black standing a few feet from me... he looked like a monk but had a certain feeling to him that didn't feel so welcoming."

"Scary..." said Kagome.

"His eyes were grey and his hair was black... but when he spoke, he seemed friendly enough. He said 'It appears you need some money.' I didn't care that he looked 'evil' that's how hungry I was," Sango said. "'I will pay you to do a certain deed for me' he said. 'There is a girl causing me some problems and I would much rather see her dead.' He then handed me that drawing of you."

Kagome was fearing what she heard. Someone wanted to kill her, but she knew not their motives.

"What was this man's name?" asked Kagome.

"He said his name was... Rinkatsu, I think. I asked him where to find him to get paid... and he said he'd find me." Sango's words were uneasy.

"This man... I've never heard of him before yet he wants me dead," said Kagome. "Perhaps... he is responsible for what is happening!"

"What?" asked Sango.

"First, we forget we ever met and now some man I've never heard of wants to kill me! It's as though I shouldn't be here!" said Kagome.

Chapter Sixteen: Naraku and Rinkatsu - this is a flashback to after the second Rinkatsu and Kikyo encounter.

It was a cold night in the north. A light snow fell and covered the mountains making it difficult to travel the mountain paths. The snow made the paths slippery and icy, each step more dangerous than the last. But, to one man traveling these paths, the snow did not matter. He was seeking someone to finally exact his revenge on him for the curse on his family... this man is Miroku and he seeked Naraku.

Miroku had been following Naraku for quite some time. Naraku, who lately seemed disturbed about something gave Miroku the impression that he was weak. The Shikon Jewel was stolen, and it did not appear as though Naraku was the theif. Miroku assumed that his pride was crushed and took advantage of Naraku's mental weakness.

Naraku led Miroku to the mountains of the north where he planned to hide from the new holder of the jewel. But Miroku was set on finding Naraku and not even a mountain would stop him.

Miroku was not far from the top when he noticed a fire and what looked like a polar bear sitting near it (I know that polar bears do not live in Japan, I am only creating an image). But Miroku knew exactly what this figure was - it was Naraku sporting his beastly veil.

He knew that this was the time... this was the time that Miroku would finally lay siege unto Naraku and finally relieve the land of his terror. Miroku began preparing his incantation to deliver the final blow as he began running... he was only seconds away from him...!

Miroku was stopped in his tracks by a disturbance in the earth beneath him. The ground shook violently and it caused Naraku to cast his sights around onto Miroku...

Suddenly, a figure arose from out of the ground like an undead being. He was wearing a black cloak and robe and had hair darker than the night itself and grey eyes paler than the moon. The man approached Naraku and stopped only feet away from him. He made a casting movement with his right hand and levitated a rock to his hand which he then formed into a sword. He spoke.

"Death has found you Naraku," said the man as he swung the sword.

Naraku was decapitated. He was dead!

The man then formed the sword into a staff. He began chanting a spell and moving the staff in a pattern which then triggered a portal to open from what seemed like nowhere. It drew Naraku into it, and then disappeared into the mans staff.

Miroku couldn't believe it. The realization of what the world was to be like did not hit him until now... the curse of the wind-tunnel was broken and his future generations were saved!

The man turned around towards Miroku and Miroku fell to his knees and praised the man.

"Thank you, good man! You have saved me!" said Miroku.

"Do not praise me," said the man with a laugh. "Have you looked at your hand yet?"

Miroku was confused... he didn't know what was happening. But, curious, Miroku removed the guard from his cursed hand. The wind tunnel was still there.

"W-wha... I don't understand!" yelled Miroku.

The mans eyes then turned a bloody read as he gazed at Miroku, laughing.

Chapter Seventeen: Sesshomaru and Koga

"Jaken..." said Sesshomaru cooly.

"Yes! Lord Sesshomaru!" replied Jaken.

"We are being watched," said Sesshomaru.

"But who would be such a fool as to spy upon you, my lord?" asked Jaken.

Sesshomaru didn't answer. He only stared into the trees. He was in a small clearing in the woods which the moon lit just enough to see ones hands. Jaken looked about to see who the spy was when suddenly he was surprised by a struggle from his masters direction.

Sesshomaru quickly unsheated his sword and turned in time to deflect the swift attack of a wolf demon. It was Koga.

"Foolish demon," said Sesshomaru dryly, "you seek death. You'd of been better to kill yourself, for I will not spare you the suffering." He swung his mighty sword, Katanakatsu at Koga.

"Me? Foolish?" laughed Koga as he dodged Sesshomaru's blade. "You're the idiot who kidnapped Ayame! Now give her back!" He lunged at Sesshomaru.

"You'd be best not to accuse... for it is you who is the theif... you took her now give her to me," said Sesshomaru as he dodged Koga. (He is referring to Rin)

Sesshomaru and Koga bouted for quite some time and yelled and accused. Jaken watched as his master dueled, and soon to leave the forest was Hakakka and Ginta who were hiding. Jaken spotted them, as did they to him. They shouted about their master's glories and eventually got to sparring.

Ginta gave Jaken a swift kick to the head, sending him backwards, close the the clearing boarder. When he began coming back to reality, he found himself looking up at a ghastly man. He screamed.

Sesshomaru and Koga stopped fighting inches away from giving each other a fatal blow. They stayed, frozen in position, and looked towards the scream. There were three bodies laying in the grass, covered in blood. One was small and the others were normal sized. There was also a man standing among this death.

"You should stop fighting each other... your strengths would do so much better if they were to assist me," said the man.

Koga and Sesshomaru remained silent.

"I would assume you search for these?" said the man as he made a casting movement with his hands towards the ground, like that which a geomancer would make. Up from the ground came to earthen cages holding two scared girls: Ayame and Rin.

Koga, overcome with anger, ran to the man ready to strike. "You bastard!"

The man made another movement with his hand in which he created a shield that stopped Koga and threw him back. Sesshomaru remained composed.

"It was quite simple... really... I sent one of my minions to create some quarrel between you two. He gave you false imformation about the disappearance of these two in which you kidnapped each other's women." He laughed. "Now, I give you two options: serve me or I kill them."

"Wha...what!" yelled Koga. "N-no!"

The man made a sword from a rock and acted as though he were ready to kill Ayame.

Koga yelled, "Stop! I'll serve you!... I'll... I'll serve you..."

The man cast a glance at the still composed Sesshomaru. "And as for you?"

Sesshomaru looked at him. He said nothing, but inside of him was a silent unseen tear of hatred... a hatred of himself for what he would have to do.

Chapter Eighteen: The Enchanted Cliff

Kagome and Sango were walking up a path that a traveler they had met told them was northward. Sango had now remembered everything about Inuyasha and her time with him as a group. It was still night time, but the sun was waiting eagerly to replace the moon in the sky.

"So," said Sango, "who do you think could've done this? Who could've contemplated this evil scheme?"

"I'm not even sure if it was someone... I'd like to think it was just a coincidence that we forgot," said Kagome. "But part of me... part of me knows it can't be coincidence."

They kept walking while making small talk when they reached a cliff. They glanced across the land beneath the cliff to see if there was anyone that resembled a red-robed silver-haired half demon. Unfortunately they did not.

"I'll fly over with Kirara to see if I can find him," said Sango as she hopped onto Kirara. She flew out a bit so that she was only a small distance from Kagome and the cliff.

Kagome kept walking along the cliff and sang a little song to herself... then she noticed something. She felt like she was being watched. She stopped slightly but kept walking, only a bit uneasy with her steps. Kagome still felt the feeling of a prowler, but she kept moving.

The feeling became so upsetting to Kagome that she placed her hand on the katana she had gotten from the man Sango killed. She was ready to strike.

Suddenly, she heard words. They sounded like a chant or spell or something... and it was in a familiar voice.

Kagome drew the small katana and turned around. "Alright! Show yourself!" she yelled.

She saw no one. She looked back and forth down the trail and she slowly backed up, forgetting the cliff was behind her - she was too worried and confused.

The ground began to shake and crumble... it began cracking in her direction. Suddenly, the ground under her gave way and she fell backwards off the cliff.

Chapter Nineteen: Kagome's First Encounter With Rinkatsu

Kagome was falling and still screaming... when suddenly she felt something on her arm. She look and there was a vine rapped around it. It suddenly pulled her and it pulled her to the ground even faster. She stopped only a few feet from the ground and was still dangling in the air. Beneath her was a black-robed man who appeared to be controlling the plant that saved her life. The vine loosened and she fell onto the ground.

She got back to her feet and brushed off... and then turned to this mysterious man.

"Thank you," said Kagome still catching her breath from the frightful fall.

"Don't thank me," said the man. "I caused that tremor... I caused you to fall."

Kagome's eyes widened and she stepped backwards from the man. "W-wha...?"

"Dear girl... have you noticed the aray of strange events happening lately?" he asked.

Kagome did nothing but glare at him.

"I'll admit responsibility to all of it... it was I who made you forget your whole life basically... or should I say - made it never happen," said the man as he laughed. "My name is Rinkatsu."

She was speechless.

"Yes... you see... I took you out of the picture so I could get my hands on this," Rinkatsu said holding out the Shikon Jewel.

"The sacred jewel!" yelled Kagome.

"Yes, it is. With it, I have achieved unthinkable power... but I can't have you messing that up now can I?" asked Rinkatsu rhetorically. "I don't know how you remembered what 'did not' happen, but if enough people remember, the effects of the wish will in time wear off and everything will be back to normal... which is why I have to kill you."

Kagome gave a helpless look as Rinkatsu created a sword out of a rock. He approached her and was ready to strike when...

"Kagome!" yelled a familiar voice. It was Sango! She was on Kirara and had thrown her boomerang at Rinkatsu... but he did not get startled. He merely cast his hand behind him and stopped the boomerang. He then made a movement with his hand which forced the large projectile back at Sango with much more power.

The boomerang knocked Sango off of Kirara and down to the ground. Kirara swooped down to comfort her.

"I'll get to you momentarily..." said Rinkatsu.

Rinkatsu looked at Kagome with an evil glare. He began to approach her... he readied the sword... Kagome was too scared to speak... Rinkatsu thrusted the sword towards her heart...

It stopped only inches away.

The cause of this halt was a sword jutting from Rinkatsu's stomach. The holder of this sword was none other than... Inuyasha.

Kagome backed away as Rinkatsu fell to the ground and saw Inuyasha behind him. Her heart was filled with a warm feeling and comfort.

Inuyasha readied a second final blow when Rinkatsu turned off his stomach and cast a force spell in Inuyasha's direction, lunging him backwards.

"Damn..." said Rinkatsu as he held his wounds. He snapped his fingers and vanished.

Chapter Twenty: Inuyasha and Kagome

Inuyasha just stared at the terrified Kagome... she was speechless.

"You're lucky you stupid girl," said Inuyasha. "You'd be dead right now if I wasn't passing through this region."

Kagome kept still and just looked at Inuyasha from the ground.

"What the hell's wrong with you? Stop looking at me," said Inuyasha rudely.

She just kept staring.

"Well, whether you thank me or not, I'm leaving. Bye you dumb girl," said Inuyasha.

He turned around and walked away from Kagome towards a nearby path. He passed by Sango but didn't even bother looking at her. Inuyasha kept his dryness and kept walking.

Suddenly, Kagome gathered the strength to speak.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha stopped. He glanced out the side of his head.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome as she stood up and ran towards Inuyasha.

He turned his head and looked at the "stupid girl." Kagome grabbed his arm and tugged on him.

"Get the hell away from me you freak!" said Inuyasha fighting her off. But Kagome just kept saying his name. "Go away you pest! God damn you!" Inuyasha as he threw her off.

She fell to the ground. Kagome began to cry.

"Serves you right, stupid girl. Don't ever touch me again!" said Inuyasha again. He continued on his way and turned away from Kagome. But Kagome wasn't giving up.

A spark of hope ingnited a flame in her which drove her to get up. She ran to Inuyasha.

With all of her strength, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha and jerked him around to face her. She slapped him in the face and kissed him.

Chapter Twenty-One: Sit!

Kagome held Inuyasha on her lips in a heart felt kiss... Inuyasha had no idea what was going on. He threw himself off of her and pushed her away.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" screamed Inuyasha. "Don't you ever touch me again you stupid girl!"

"But Inuyasha-" Kagome was cut off.

"How the hell do you know my name?" asked Inuyasha. "What are you stalking me? You think that just because I saved your life, which I immediately regret doing, you can kiss me?"

"But... it's me... Kag-" she was cut off again.

"I don't care what your name is! Just get the hell away from me you stupid girl!" said Inuyasha angrily as he turned away from her and started walking.

Kagome had now lost the hopeless feeling inside of her and was now consumed with rage.

"My name is not stupid girl! IT'S KAGOME!" she screamed.

Inuyasha stopped. Kagome's anger forced out these words.

"SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT!" she screamed.

Inuyasha looked at her. "What are you saying? Shut up!"

She just kept saying sit. "SIT BOY! SIT BOY!"

Suddenly, Inuyasha was pulled to the ground. He fell face first and let out a yell of pain. "Ow! What the hell did you do?" He slowly regained his strength and got to his feet. Kagome looked at him and was speechless. "What did you do?"

"Inuyasha..." said Kagome, "your neck..."

She pointed at a necklace around him... it was not there before he fell down but now it was. Inuyasha looked at it. He was baffled. He had no clue what this was, but at the same time... he did.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome and said one thing... "Kagome!"

He had remembered.

Chapter Twenty-Two: Kikyo's Thoughts

Kikyo walked down a barren path in the middle of what seem oblivion plus vegetation. There were trees... but no animal life... no activity... no signs of life. But she didn't care where she was going... she was just trying to grasp the moment, embrace what was happening.

Inuyasha was hers now and Kagome was gone. The name Kagome was foreign now (at least she thinks).

Naraku is dead, but another evil is masquerading about the land... and it was her fault... the Shikon Jewel was now in this Rinkatsu's posession and it was all because of her... But love is a mysterious thing. It makes humans do the strangest things... it makes us act without thinking about the consequences, whether they be good or bad.

But the one thing she couldn't grasp was her new behavior... her Kagome-like attitude all of the sudden. She didn't understand this. She felt happy and could make a joke if provoked. She could even laugh. Was this all because she was given a second chance at a true life? Was it because she was no longer a walking corpse that fed off the souls of the dead? Was it because she was no longer condemned to a life in hell for eternity?

This was the best reasoning she could think of... her new found happiness.

It was when Kikyo came to this conclusion that she truely realized her new world. She was able to be happy now without being confused. Kikyo could finally smile, something she had not done in the longest time. And as though it were foreign to her facial muscles, Kikyo did smile.

She looked at the moon and appreciated it's glow, it's beauty. The stars were twinkling so gently and gave off such a welcoming glow... Kikyo was happy.

Kikyo was so caught in the moment that she didn't even bother to look where she was going on the path...

She ran into someone. She fell back a few steps and then regained her composure. She looked at this person. It was Miroku.

But Miroku did not look welcoming or friendly. He was dressed in pitch black robes and his pupils had changed from his usual black to an evil red. And shockingly, the staff he carried was mounted by a wooden skull.

"Master would like to see you," Miroku said reaching his arm towards Kikyo. He said a spell and they vanished.

Chapter Twenty-Three: "Our Master"

Kikyo slowly began to see a cold light through the slits of her eyelids. She was unconscious for quite some time now. It took her a while to completely open her eyes and there were a fair amount of grunts and yawns in her revival. Kikyo finally recomposed herself and took note of her surroundings.

She was in a room made of stone walls. There were no windows and no natural sources of light, only that of two nearby torches. Kikyo was clearly underground by the unwelcoming earthy looks of her surroundings.

She also noticed she was surrounded by cold metal bars to which there was only one exit and then another exit outside of the this barred room inside a room. There were other similar little structures in the room as well. She was in what we would most likely describe as a prison cell.

Guarding the exit from her cell stood a man dressed in black. It was the same on who she had seen seconds before she lost consciousness. It was Miroku. He turned toward her.

"Ah, Lady Kikyo," he acknowledged her, "you're awoken from your slumber. I shall fetch Master." He walked to the exit.

"Master?" inquired Kikyo.

Miroku stopped. He cast an evil glare at her. "He is not your 'master." He is ours. You stay put... as if you have anywhere to go."

He exited the room, leaving behind an eerie silence. Water dripped from the ceiling, most likely because there might be a small water source above the room. The walls were covered in nitre and the room smelled awkward. Noises echoed throughout the structure's coriddors, disrupting Kikyo's unwanted peace.

She heard footsteps, an occasional splash here and there from whoever it was walking in a puddle. The door opened.

In walked Miroku, followed by a familiar looking girl carrying a tray with water and bread on it, and trailing the two was the ghastly man whom she unwillingly recognized as Rinkatsu.

They stopped at Kikyo's cell and the girl placed the tray at the bars. Kikyo got a glimpse of the girl. She had no facial expression, and the look in her eyes was that of a lost soul.

"You've served me here, good Miroku. Now, meet Sesshomaru above... I have a request that must be fulfilled. He shall tell you the details," commanded Rinkatsu.

"As you wish, Master," said Miroku. He bowed to him and then exited the room through the rusty metal door.

"Lady Kikyo," said Rinkatsu. "So nice of you to join me." He laughed a bit.

"You have brought me here... I have no will to be here..." Kikyo was unamused.

"Tsk tsk tsk... I was trying to lighten the situation but I can see you show no interest..." Rinkatsu paced about a bit while the girl stood lifelessly in her position. "I guess I should explain why you are here."

Kikyo glared at him.

"You see, m'lady, the one you call Kagome has somehow undone the effects of your wish... she causing me some troubles. For, you see, if the wish is undone entirely, then I lose the Shikon Jewel. Now, can't have that happening, can we?" Rinkatsu asked.

"That doesn't explain why I am here." Kikyo was still confused.

"Well, there is also another way the wish can be undone... if the maker dies by another's hand, or oneself, my powers vanish, along with the wish and its results. I'd much rather maintain this status for eternity, so I can't have you wondering about the earth exposing yourself to danger." Rinkatsu continued his pacing.

"So... you've used me... and now I shall live in this place for the rest of my life..." deducted Kikyo.

"Basically," laughed Rinkatsu. "Now, to contain Kagome from telling anyone else, I have my servants looking to kill her and anyone else who knows."

Kikyo was put at unease at these words. "Your servants?"

"Ah... yes... sure you have noticed Miroku? He is a familiar face I assume? Well, I had a meeting with him in the north on the mountains where I vanquished that bastard Naraku... Miroku almost beat me to him too... upon killing Naraku, I noticed this monk. I could sense his skill and saw him as a potential use to me. I gave him two options... die by Naraku's curse (which I chose not to undo) or serve me... being wise, he chose the latter," explained Rinkatsu. "After he swore his allegiance to me, I brainwashed him and fine-tuned his abilities to my liking."

Kikyo tightened her teeth.

"You also must have heard me mention Sesshomaru's name, the brother of your lover. I also presented him with a choice... serve me or I shall kill one who is very dear to him - Rin," Rinkatsu said as he pointed to the girl.

Kikyo gasped in anger.

"Luckily, he chose wisely... after I brainwashed him, I saw the girl as a use as well... I cleared her mind as well, and she is now my darling little pet. Isn't she cute?" asked Rinkatsu in a awkward voice.

"She is just a child..." said Kikyo weakly. Rinkatsu laughed.

"And then there's Koga... I actually pitted him and Sesshomaru against each other thinking they kidnapped each other's 'loves'... it was a wise move, it lowered their defenses from someone foreign to their conflict and also let me kill two birds with one stone... he was presented with a similar choice - serve me or I kill his fiance, Ayame... you can guess what he chose." Rinkatsu paced some more.

"Sickening..." muttered Kikyo.

"Ayame had some fighting skills in her as well, so I figured, since I already had her as a prisoner, why not make her serve me as well? She's quite talented," said Rinkatsu.

If there was nothing seperating Kikyo from Rinkatsu, she would've strangled him.

"Ah... and the boy...the one with a relation to Kagome's friend... what's her name...Sango?" asked Rinkatsu.

Chapter Twenty-Four: Incantations, Resurrections and Destruction

"K-k...Kohaku..." stuttered Kikyo weakly.

"Ah, yes. That's his name," said Rinkatsu. "Naraku saved me a lot of trouble of brainwashing him... he was dead already so I just resurrected him into my control." He laughed.

"You... sick..." Kikyo couldn't finish.

"No, I must say, I'm not feeling sick at all!" Rinkatsu joked, but Kikyo didn't laugh. "I'd much rather Sango die by her brother's hand than by mine... the pain she'll feel... ah it drives me..."

"Why must you kill her?" asked Kikyo. "She has done you no wrong."

"I do believe she has... for that annoying little Kagome has undone my magic in her. She has remembered everything," explained Rinkatsu. "I can't have her ruining the wish too..."

Kikyo glared at him.

"And I think you'll be pleased to hear that Inuyasha has remembered as well."

"NO!" Kikyo screamed.

"Can't have him living too... he'll cause me some trouble as well..."

Kikyo gave him a hopeless look.

"Kaede has also remembered... heh heh heh," chortled Rinkatsu.

"N-no..." said Kikyo.

"And I think you'll be pleased that she's already passed... thanks to me," he gave off an evil laugh.

Kikyo fell to her knees. She began to cry.

"What? Feeling sorry? Maybe you should've realized how selfish your wish was in the first place! But I'm glad you didn't... for you have given me more than I could've given you... Thank you, Kikyo," said Rinkatsu.

"Damn you!" Kikyo got to her feet and ran to the bars near where Rinkatsu stood. She reached her hands out of the cell and clawed at him.

"Tsk tsk..." Rinkatsu held out a finger and pointed at Kikyo. She was suddenly thrown back from the bars and into the wall by the force of whatever RInkatsu had just done. "I think you know enough about the misery you've caused for now..." He turned towards the exit. "Rin, ready the book... find the incantation.

"Yes, master," said Rin very blankly. She left the room.

"Keep yourself rested, Lady Kikyo," laughed Rinkatsu. He exited the room after Rin.

As Rinkatsu walked down the hall outside the cell block, he noticed that Koga was approaching him from the other side of the hall.

"Ah, Koga... what news have you?" asked Rinkatsu.

"The fox demon has refused our offer," said the brainwashed Koga.

"Fine," said Rinkatsu and then laughed a bit. "Then the fox demon must die."

Chapter Twenty-Five: The Fox Demon

Shippo ran for his life. He was being hunted through the forests... and he didn't know why his head was wanted so much. But he couldn't contemplate a reason for that because he was too busy dodging trees as he ran past them trying to avoid the warriors who were looking for him. He noticed a hollow tree and decided to hide in it. He heard a 'poof' noise which was Miroku teleporting to a place nearby.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are!" called Miroku. Shippo whimpered. "You know that we will find you soon... hehe..."

Shippo shuddered in his hollow tree... he could only imagine this mysterious warrior finding him and saying 'time to die.' He tried to keep himself quiet, but his whimpers were too loud. Miroku heard one.

"Haha!" said Miroku as he cast a ball of fire from his hand towards the tree which housed Shippo. The tree shattered and all that was left was Shippo huddled into a ball crying.

"W..who are you? Please don't hurt me! Please!" Shippo cried.

"You should've thought about that before you refused our offer," said Miroku.

"What did I do! Wah!" Shippo cried.

Miroku didn't answer. He just pointed his evil-looking staff at him and said, "Time to die."

With one last spark of hope, Shippo gained some courage and lunged at Miroku's leg. He bit it.

"Gah!" yelled Miroku. Shippo jumped off his leg and sprinted away. "You little bastard! Come back here!"

But, obviously, Shippo had no intention of listening to him. He just kept running. Suddenly, he was out of the forest and only inches away from the forest boundary was a cliff. He didn't realize it until he was right at the edge. Little Shippo stopped just in time but was still balancing himself. He regained his balance and turned around. There stood two more of the warriors who hunted him... which unbeknownst to him were Kohaku and Sesshomaru.

"Boo," said Kohaku. Shippo stepped backwards in fear and fell off the cliff.

He was screaming, but at the same time thinking, _I'm going to die... I'm going to die!_

Then seconds later... he found himself resting in a girl's arms... he didn't know how... facing death had blinded him of the past couple of seconds... he looked around and noticed another girl with a tiny cat-like creature in her hands and a white haired demon with funny looking ears. He wasn't looking happy either.

"Shippo!" said the girl holding him.

He just looked at her with tears and thought _how do you know who I am?_

"Shippo you're so lucky we were here... you fell on Inuyasha's head and he broke your fall!" said the girl.

Shippo looked at the other demon and figured this is why he was looking so angry... strangely... the name Inuyasha sounded familiar in his mind, but he didn't know why. Looking at the girl also brought back some memories... as well as the other girl with the cat-like creature.

He remembered who they were.

"Sango..." he said looking at Sango. "Inuyasha!" He looked at Inuyasha.

And then he looked up at Kagome... but something he saw coming down at him prevented him from expressing joy in saying her name.

"K-kagome!..." said Shippo pointing upward to the top of the cliff. They all looked and soaring down at them was a sword-drawn Sesshomaru.

Chapter Twenty-Six: Enter Sesshomaru, Miroku and Kohaku

Kagome jumped out of the way just in time to avoid Sesshomaru from flattening her.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" screamed Inuyasha.

With a very quick and smooth motion, Sesshomaru turned on Inuyasha and drew his sword at his neck.

"Inuyasha, you must die," said Sesshomaru with a very emotionless face.

He thrusted the sword at Inuyasha's neck but luckily, Inuyasha dodged it and drew his sword to counter. Sesshomaru gave a few powerful blows with his sword which threw off Inuyasha's balance and threw him to the ground... more powerful than Inuyasha had ever seen him.

"_Damn..." _thought Inuyasha, "_Where did he get all this strength and skill?"_

Attempting to lend a helping hand, Sango threw the Hiraikotsu at Sesshomaru while Kagome mounted three arrows and fired. Inuyasha noticed this and was going to strike when Sesshomaru was busy blocking the projectiles. Sesshomaru glanced out of the corner of his eye, and in a lightning fast movement sliced the arrows in half with his sword, caught the gigantic boomerang and still had time to turn around and stop Inuyasha's counter. Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha were breathtaken. Where did this new Sesshomaru come from? Then, something that Kagome was too worried to notice caught her eye. Sesshomaru donned a new attire and was wearing black robes similar to RInkatsu's and a blood red veil.

"Inuyasha!" said Kagome as Inuyasha got to his feet and still managed to maneuver around Sesshomaru's thrusts. "There's something wrong here! Sesshomaru looks like-" she stopped because a very painful feeling in her back.

Kagome feel to her knees with the wind knocked out of her. She fainted. Sango looked back and saw Kagome on the ground in front of a ghastly black-robed person holding a staff which was used to hit Kagome... which looked like that of a monk's...a very faimiliar monk... the person looked up and Sango caught eyes with the person. It was Miroku.

"M-miroku!" said Sango. She was frightened when she looked at him because she noticed that his eyes were a glowing red. This was not the Miroku she knew.

"Ah, Lady Sango... it appears that Lady Kagome has cleansed your memory of Master's spell... no worry," said Miroku, "I will just have to kill you."

Miroku walked over Kagome's body towards Sango with an evil smirk. She didn't have her Hiraikotsu because Sesshomaru had thrown it away from the area, but she still had her katana. She unsheathed it and held it behind her head, ready to strike. Suddenly, she felt something rap around her weapon and it was pulled out of her hands. Sango turned around and saw Kohaku. He looked exactly like Miroku, dark clothes and eyes.

Miroku and Kohaku closed in on Sango and snickered evilly. Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were still pitted in an intense fight. Suddenly, there was a loud bang and flash of light. A red beam shot from the ground into the sky about five or so miles from the battle.

Sesshomaru, Kohaku and Miroku stopped what they were doing. Sango and Inuyasha froze as well to see what this light was.

"Master wants us," said Kohaku. The three nodded and they dissappeared in a flash of smoke and light, leaving Sango and Inuyasha dazed and confused.

Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Red Sky

"What the hell was that all about?" yelled Inuyasha.

Sango was silent... she didn't know what to think. Then, she realized Kagome was knocked out on the ground. "Kagome!"

Inuyasha turned and saw her. "No!" He swooped over to her and cradled her in his arms.

"I... I think she's alright... Miroku just knocked her out good," said Sango.

Inuyasha growled. "What the hell is wrong with him! Miroku is our friend!"

Sango was silent for a bit and then said, "He was our friend in the other life... but... now..." she stopped and then caught sight of the light shooting into the sky. She had forgotten about it because there was so much on her mind. "What do you think that is?"

Inuyasha stared at it. "I don't know, but I know it has something to do with what just happened."

"Inuyasha... before leaving... they said 'Master wants us' but who is 'Master?' said Sango.

Inuyasha didn't reply to her question being as he didn't exactly know why. "There was a shed about a mile or two back. We should go there and let Kagome rest and regain her consciousness." Sango nodded.

As the two got ready to escort Kagome to the shed, they realized that where Kagome was laying unconscious was also Shippo... she was holding him when she fell she Shippo was caught between Kagome and the ground. The end result was a big bump on his head and his senses a bit off, but nothing to serious.

"Shippo! Are you alright?" asked Sango as she and the miniature Kirara helped Shippo up.

He stumbled around a bit and then responded strangley, "I-I'm f-fine..." Poor Shippo fell back down no sooner than he had arisen.

Sango smiled. "I'll give you a hand." She picked him up and cradled him. "Kirara, please do me a favor." The cat demon purred. "Please find Hiraikotsu for me while I tend to Shippo... you don't mind do you?" Kirara mewed, transformed and then flew away.

Sango and Inuyasha made for Shippo and Kagome temporary beds in the shed and started a small cooking fire and night came. The shed was roomy and hospitable. As the fire flickered, Sango and Inuyasha got to talking.

"Inuyasha, I'm scared..." said Sango.

"Hmm?" responded Inuyasha.

"In the other life... Kohaku was used by Naraku... and in this life... someone else is his wrongful master," said Sango. "His eyes... the glowered and evil red...they weren't the eyes I've known him to have." She stirred restlessly. "I'm worried that... Rinkatsu-"

"I'm almost sure of it," interrupted Inuyasha. "I felt the same way with Sesshomaru. He wasn't the same... he was stronger and more skilled, and there was something evil to him... his eyes were red too." Inuyasha grunted. "Rinkatsu is definitely behind this. He is the only one who'd want us dead right now with Naraku out of the way. But," said Inuyasha, "I'll be damned if I die by Sesshomaru's hand with the help of someone else... hell, I'll be damned if I die by his hand period." He dug his fist into the ground.

"Then... Miroku..."

"Is also with Rinkatsu," said Inuyasha.

Sango and Inuyasha sat there for a while a pondered deeply, when suddenly, there was a loud boom outside. Sango and Inuyasha ran outside to see what was happening.

The beam of red light was still shooting into the sky, but it was no longer a nighttime sky. The clouds and sky were a blood red.

Sango began to shiver. "Inuyasha..."

"I know, I sense it (the aura) too," said Inuyasha.

It began to snow lightly and a cold wind swept the land.

Suddenly, there was a scream back at the shed. It was Kagome's voice. Inuyasha ran back while Sango watched the phenomenon in the sky.

"Dammit!" screamed Inuyasha.

Kagome was no longer in her bed.

Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Village by the Dam

"Whah! How could this happen!" screamed Inuyasha. "Dammit! I let her out of my sight for five seconds and she disappears!"

Sango was aware of Kagome's disappearance, but she was more worried about the blood red sky... she could only expect that Rinkatsu was behind it...

I snowflake fell on her nose. She had just become aware of the snow...

"Wha... it shouldn't be snowing now..." said Sango.

"What?" said Inuyasha from the shed. "Kagome's missing and all's you can do is stare at the sky and play with the damn snow!"

Sango was oblivious to Inuyasha's 'insults.' "Why is it snowing now... it's the hottest time of the year yet somehow it snows... and the air, it's cold..."

"It's not friendly..." said Inuyasha.

"You sense it too... the aura..." said Sango. "It's depressing. That's what he's doing... Rinkatsu - he's draining the happiness out of the world," stated Sango. "The red sky is not only meant to change the patterns of weather, but it very presence is ominous and unhappy... it's fear-striking..."

"I don't want to see where Rinkatsu is trying to get with this," said Inuyasha as he picked up the sleeping Shippo from the shed, meanwhile, Sango still stood outside. "Let's find Kagome."

Sango turned to Inuyasha and nodded. But then, something struck her. Kirara had never returned with Hiraikotsu.

"Kirara..." gasped Sango.

"What?" asked Inuyasha.

"Kirara!" she yelled. "Kirara never came back! Your brother didn't throw my boomerang that far!" Sango began to run in the direction she remembered sending Kirara off to.

"But Sango! We need to find Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha.

Still, Sango kept running. She had a feeling that Rinkatsu's doing was involved in Kirara's disappearance.

Annoyed, Inuyasha began to follow Sango with Shippo in his arms. Inuyasha quickly caught up with Sango and allowed her to ride his back. Inuyasha jumped high above the trees, every now and then shouting 'Kirara!' and 'Kagome!' Nearly and hour later, there was no luck. Eventually, Inuyasha and Sango stumbled upon a small village which rested not far from a sturdy dam. They decided to stop there and look for their missing friends.

Strangely, the village was empty... no one was there. And even stranger, the presence of sadness was heavy in this lonely village.

"Inuyasha... this isn't right. Something's wrong..." said Sango.

"damn this aura! If it wasn't so confusing, I would be able to detect Rinkatsu but the feeling is everywhere!" yelled Inuyasha. "He's lucky I didn't familiarize his when I damn near killed him, otherwise, he'd be dead by now!"

"But Inuyasha... the feeling is heavy here," said Sango.

Suddenly, there was a noise. By now, the snow had fallen enough that there was a blanket of snow on the ground. The noise they heard was the sound of snow crunching... like a footstep. Immediately, Inuyasha sprung to the direction of the the noise. "Inuyasha be careful!" said Sango as she followed him.

Inuyasha jumped over a house in the village to discover tiny footprints in the snow. He land on the ground and began running to follow them. Sango followed.

The footprints led all the way to the nearby dam. It was quite a tall dam... the entire valley would be flooded if the massive structure wasn't there. At the foot of the dam there was a small tree... it's leaves were still on it but were nearing their departure from the tree. Inuyasha heard a laugh... it sounded like that of a child's. He ran around the tree and saw a small girl making a snow angel and laughing.

"Hey, I'm looking for someone-" Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. He recognized the girl. It was Rin.

Sango caught up. "Inuyasha, what is it?" she asked, looking at the child... and then she realized who the girl was as well.

"Rin..." said Inuyasha.

From behind them, they heard a laugh. Inuyasha and Sango turned around to find that they were face to face with Rinkatsu.

Shippo awoke, one of the worst moments to wake up, saw the evil face and began to scream.

Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Three Swords

Shippo began to cry with fear... Sango had to cover his mouth because she saw the anger developing in Rinkatsu's pearly red eyes.

"Sango... tsk, tsk, tsk..." said Rinkatsu. "Didn't I hire you to do something for me? You let Kagome live... I don't think that was part of our agreement."

Sango was infuriated by these words. She unsheathed her katana and lunged at Rinkatsu. Rinkatsu blocked the blow with his staff.

"First, you try to use me against my friend and now you use my brother against me! You'll pay you bastard!" she screamed. She swung the katana again, but Rinkatsu just blocked the swipe again.

"I'd really like to continue this game, but you see, I'd much rather kill you right now. You already made me kill Kagome myself so I'd rather kill you as quickly-" Inuyasha interrupted him.

"YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha lunged and Rinkatsu with his sword, Daisuke, and took a very powerful swipe at him. To Inuyasha's surprise, Rinkatsu managed to throw Sango off of him and block Inuyasha's attack. Strangely, Rinkatsu blocked Inuyasha with a different weapon... one that Inuyasha recognized. It was Tokijin.

"Hah, you actually believed me... ah, the hatred I sensed in you...and the sadness in you," Rinkatsu glanced at Sango, "but I'd much rather Kagome witness the world to come. Let her suffer at the sights of her friends being tortured and killed... that will be payment enough for her meddling with my plans... and then I shall kill her. Her soul will be so distressed from her final sights of the world that her soul will remain forever unresting and she will never experience the true pleasure of dying."

Inuyasha growled. "Tokijin- how do you have it?" he barked.

"Hah, I am all powerful now that I have that pretty little jewel, so I decided I'd mess with time and take a few gifts for myself." Rinkatsu threw Tokijin at Inuyasha so fast that he barely dodged it. The mighty sword continued soaring through the air and then landed in the base of the dam, weakening the structure.

Rinkatsu unsheathed two more swords.

"Tetsusaiga! Tensaiga!" said Sango from afar as she got to her feet from Rinkatsu's throw.

"Damn you Rinkatsu! Those swords were meant only for me and my brother! How dare someone of your stature hold them!" Inuyasha took another swing at Rinkatsu with Daisuke, but his attempt was useless. Rinkatsu blocked the attack.

"Hmm... as much as I'd love to continue this quarrel, I'd much rather you fight your friends and family, so I bid you farewell." Rinkatsu chortled and then snapped his fingers. He disappeared in a pop and a flash.

Suddenly, five more pops were heard from behind Inuyasha. To his, Sango's and Shippo's horror, there stood Sesshomaru, Miroku, Koga, Ayame and Kohaku all bearing the evil eyes of their 'master.'

Chapter Thirty: Friends for 'Never' - Part 1 - The Battle Commences

Inuyasha, Sango and a fearful Shippo stared into the eyes of their challengers, their very own friends. They felt confused, part of them knew they were enemies, but the other part knew that they were still friends.

"M-Miroku! W-what's wrong with y-you?" stuttered Shippo.

Miroku stepped forward from the group and stared at Shippo across from him standing on the snowy grounds. He smiled, mockingly, at Shippo and picked up some snow from the ground. He threw it at the little fox demon and Shippo fell backwards onto the snow and began to cry.

"I should've known he'd cry... that's all he does!" laughed Miroku.

"Why you..." Inuyasha readied his sword and then ran to Miroku.

He swung the blade but Miroku stopped him- with his hands. He held out his hands and using some sort of dark magic grabbed the sword with out touching it, telopathically. The sword hovered in the air and pointed at Miroku for a second. But then, Miroku made a casting movement with his hand and the Daisuke flipped over and stabbed Inuyasha. Blood shot from his shoulder and he fell to the ground in some pain, but didn't want to show it. Miroku brought the sword to him and then looked at it as it hovered.

"Pity... the 'great' Inuyasha shouldn't be using such a piece of rubbish..." Miroku snapped his fingers and the sword cracked into little pieces... and then vanished in midair.

"Daisuke! Damn you Miroku!" said Inuyasha. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" yelled Inuyasha as he lunged at Miroku. Miroku, however, used his mind to throw a big pile of snow onto Inuyasha, burying him.

"Miroku," said Sesshomaru as he stepped forward. "I shall be the one to kill Inuyasha."

Miroku nodded. "Very well..." he looked at Sango. "Hehe..." Miroku looked to Ayame, Koga and Kohaku and then to Sango. The four of them advanced on her, meanwhile Sesshomaru stood watching the pile of snow that buried his brother.

Koga was the first to attack. He jumped at her and tried to slide tackle her. Luckily, Sango dodged him and jumped right over him. Unfortunately, Kohaku rapped his chain around Sango's feet and pulled them out from her when she landed, thus, she fell flat onto the ground. He laughed at her.

"Kohaku..." said Sango weekly as she looked up of the ground. Ayame ran to her and kicked her on the ground, sending her rolling over to Koga. Koga unsheathed his katana and took a stab at her. Sango moved out of the way of the first attack and then used her katana to block a second one from Koga. Sango quickly got to her feet and began sparring with Koga, a few kicks and swift punches now and then, but both continued with a very interesting fight. Soon, Ayame joined the fight and Sango found herself fighting two wolf demons.

"Kohaku, you haven't attacked yet. Do so or I'll kill you for disobeying," said Miroku as he stood with Kohaku.

Kohaku nodded. "Yes, Miroku. But why have you not attacked her?"

"Hehe, I shall be the one to kill her..." said Miroku cooly.

"Very well, but you really do take the fun out of things..." said Kohaku jokingly as he readied his blades. He ran to the sparring match between Ayame and Koga and Sango. Soon, Sango found herself dodging kicks, punches, swords and chains... she was tiring.

As Sesshomaru glanced out of the side of his eyes to watch Sango's unfortunate fight and Miroku's evil chortles, he decided it was time for him to kill Inuyasha.

He unsheated Katsukatana and took swipes at the snow mound burying Inuyasha. He expected to see the snow turn red, but strangely there was nothing. Suddenly, the snow beneath him moved. Inuyasha sprang from under the snow and upwards into a fighting position. Sesshomaru jumped backwards to avoid him. Inuyasha tackled Sesshomaru and ran right over him, heading towards the dam. Tokijin was still stuck in the base of the dam and Inuyasha needed it to fight Sesshomaru and help Sango. Little did Inuyasha know, the Tokijin had struck a very important part of the dam vital to keeping it stable...

Inuyasha grabbed Tokijin out of the wooden dam and a little spurt of water shot out of it. No sooner than Inuyasha did this, he realized Sesshomaru was right next to him, ready to strike. Katsukatana and Tokijin met in a very hard strike, which let off a sound that echoed across the battle sight. Inuyasha took another swipe at Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru jumped nearly one hundred feet into the air on top of the dam.

Inuyasha glared at him and gave off an angry 'grr.' He jumped used the sides of the dam as leverage to get on top of the dam, listening carefully to the fight Sango was currently in. He and Sesshomaru were standing on the very slim dam breast staring each other down. On one side of the dam was a one hundred foot drop, the other was water that reflected the eerie red sky and was already bearing ice patches from the immense cold any of the fighters were too busy to notice.

Sesshomaru swung Katsukatana... but not at Inuyasha. Instead he hit the dam.

"Heh! I'm over here you idiot!" said Inuyasha mockingly.

"I wasn't aiming for you Inuyasha," said Sesshomaru.

Suddenly, the dam began to crack and move and sway. Sesshomaru jumped off of the dam breast onto the land on the other side of the dam. Inuyasha mirrored Sesshomaru and just in time. The dam burst and began draining onto the valley...

...where Sango was currently dealing with her own problems.

Chapter Thirty-One: Friends for 'Never' - Part 2 - When the Sky Snows Blood

"Sango!" screamed Inuyasha.

Sango turned her head to look at Inuyasha and saw millions of gallons of water rushing towards her. Kohaku, Ayame, Miroku and Koga also turned at the sound of Inuyasha's voice.

"Dammit, it looks like I won't get to kill you," said Miroku as he levitated upwards out of the waters reach.

"No! Miroku don't leave us here!" said Ayame.

"Some sacrifices must be made..." said Miroku as he looked away from her.

All seemed hopeless for Sango... she was going to die.

But, when it was least expected, Sango was given a gentle nudge from behind her. It was Kirara and she had the Hiraikotsu. She was safe and Rinkatsu didn't manage to find her.

Sango, noticing that her enemies were too worried about their deaths and angry at Miroku, jumped on Kirara. They began to fly away when Kohaku turned his head.

"She's getting away!" said Kohaku as he threw his Kusari-gama at Sango. It rapped around her foot, pulling Kohaku up into the air with with Kirara and Sango.

"Hey! Wait!" said Koga as he jumped on Kohaku's leg, pulling him up as well... Ayame did the same and grabbed Koga's leg. Sango dangled from Kirara because of the extra weight of her enemies.

Unfortunately, Kirara was not fast enough because of the extra weight. The wave from the dam hit them.

"Hehe... excellent..." said Miroku as he floated above the water. He began to say a chant. The water from the dam began to freeze as it moved. Sango and the others would be frozen!

Suddenly, Kirara shot upwards out of the water with the death-gripped Sango. The water was freezing as they brought Kohaku and Koga up... fortunately for Sango yet unfortunately for her 'friend," Ayame was still underwater when the water froze. Ayame, who still held onto her fiance's leg, was dead. Koga's legs were stuck in the ice as well. Kohaku on the the hand, had made it out safely.

Koga lost his grip on Kohaku, so Sango, Kirara and Kohaku continued upwards. Sango climbed onto Kirara and grabbed the Hiraikotsu.

"I'm sorry, Kohaku..." she said as she threw the Hiraikotsu down at her brother. But, Kohaku used the chain still rapped around his sister's leg to swing out of the way of the gigantic boomerang. However, the boomerang kept heading downward from the sky, straight for Koga.

The boomerang cut Koga right in half at the torso. He died being held by his fiance.

Sango felt an urge to burst out and cry, but knew that if she felt any remorse for her enemies/friends... she could not get the courage to fight off her brother...

Kohaku climbed up the chain towards Sango. With each grope he made on the chain, he pulled even harder on Sango. She didn't have the Hiraikotsu to fight him with, so she was basically defenseless. Kohaku constantly tugged on the chain, bring Sango closer to falling of Kirara. Soon they were so high that the now frozen 'lake' was out of view. The altitude made her dizzy...

Sango remembered she still had her katana, so she pulled it out ready to cut the chain... but, she stumbled from the altitude... and dropped the katana...

...straight into Kohaku's head.

"NO!" screamed Sango... Kohaku lost his grip on the chain and began to freefall, faster than his blood that poured from his head.

Sango jumped off Kirara to tried and freefell to try and catch Kohaku. Enemy or not, Kohaku was still her brother.

But, he was falling too fast. She couldn't catch him. She was going to be crushed on the the frozen water.

Suddenly, Kirara rocketed right in front of her and caught her. Kohaku had already landed upon the ice. Kirara took Sango down to Kohaku. She dismounted Kirara and went to her dead brother, crying. Meanwhile, Miroku still levitated nearby... and was laughing at Sango's misery.

The snow continued to fall... as Sango cradeled the lifeless cadaver and cried, the white snow turned a bloody red.

It was blood. Kohaku's blood.

Chapter Thirty-Two: Friends for 'Never' Part 3 - Miroku and Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were in a very serious staredown on opposite sides of the dam banks, while a few feet away, Miroku lowered himself to the ice/ground to walk to Sango.

"Stop crying, Lady Sango. Everything will be okay," mocked Miroku.

Sango did stop crying, and she held her breath too... she was concealing a breath of rage for Miroku. She inhaled and swung her katana at Miroku, but Miroku blocked it with his staff. He hit her in the face with it, knocking her backwards. He got the pointed end of his staff and held it right at Sango's eye.

"Sesshomaru, why do you stand there? Inuyasha could be dead right now just as Lady Sango will be..."

Sesshomaru unsheathed Katsukatana... but he did not point it at Inuyasha. Instead, he threw it... right at Miroku. It began to spin around so fast it looked like a razor.

Soon, the head of Miroku was not exactly on his body, but instead, a good ten feet away from it. The bloody blade came to a stop in the ice... and Miroku's headless body fell to the ground by Sango. She let out a shriek.

"What the hell are you doing?" yelled Inuyasha.

With an emotionless face, Sesshomaru responded, "No one, not even Rinkatsu, controls me."

Chapter Thirty-Three: Always a Leader, Never a Follower

Inuyasha was unable to find words to say to his brother... he was too confused... just like Sango.

Sesshomaru slowly walked towards his sword, nearing Sango. She didn't know whether to attack him or not because she didn't know what he was doing.

He pulled Katsukatana from the ice and brushed the ice shavings and blood from it.

"Sesshomaru what the hell are you doing?" screamed Inuyasha.

As Sesshomaru put his sword away, he turned to Inuyasha. "Do not mistake my intentions, Inuyasha, I was trying to kill you before... but not because this Rinkatsu told me to, but because I wanted to. No one can control me... not even with little mind tricks..."

"Then... you're not..." Sango said weakly.

"No one is my leader. I just played Rinkatsu's little game because I knew he'd lead me to you, Inuyasha," said Sesshomaru with a very emotionless look in his eyes. He looked to Sango. "Do not think I killed Miroku because he was going to kill you... he was a potential problem to me and I did away with him. I would never help a human like you."

Sango got a very unhappy look.

"But what's with this change of heart?" asked Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, we are still enemies and I would never hesitate to slay you... but now that I see what Rinkatsu is doing to the world, I'd much rather see it the other way," responded Sesshomaru, glancing to the red sky.

"You want our help to beat Rinkatsu?" asked Inuyasha.

"I never need help... you just are weakened by the loss of that human girl. If you rescue her, your spirit will lift and I can kill you at your prime, not when you are mentally distressed." Sesshomaru still had no emotion on his face. "I can lead you to Rinkatsu's lair, but that is all I will help you with... I have my own matters to tend to."

Inuyasha was silent, so was Sango. They didn't know whether to thank him or not... because he wasn't actually helping them. Just conveniently going to the same place.

Sesshomaru began walking towards the direction of the red beam of light projecting into the air, creating the red sky.

"Are you coming?" asked Sesshomaru, not looking at them and still walking.

Sango and Inuyasha made no hesitation and got right to following him.

Chapter Thirty-Four: The Castle on the Hill

Sesshomaru led Sango, Inuyasha, Kirara and a passed out Shippo to a snowy path in a nearby forest. The path seemed as though it led right to the beam of light.

Sesshomaru's presence among the group made it awkward to even talk because of his hostile personality. Inuyasha and Sango had a lot of questions they wanted to ask, but hesitated to do so. Finally, Inuyasha spoke.

"So, Sesshomaru, who the hell is this RInkatsu?" asked Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru didn't respond immediately... but was instead quiet, offended that Inuyasha even talked to him. But, he soon responded. "He is part of a band of magical wish-granting monks..."

Inuyasha got a confused look on his face. Something he didn't realize until now was Rinkatsu's scent... no native monk would've carried a scent like his... it was like... desert soil.

"He's foreign, isn't he?" asked Inuyasha. "He smells of no familiar soil."

"It is sand." Sesshomaru kept walking as he spoke. "He is from the Arabic world... far from here..."

Inuyasha was confused... what was an Arabic monk doing in Japan?

"They travel around the world... some reside here in Japan, others in Europe and others in Africa," explained Sesshomaru.

As Sesshomaru said these words, a gigantic castle came into view. That was where the light was shooting from. When Sesshomaru mentioned that some of the monks were in Europe, it made sense that the castle looked foreign in it's architecture.

"That castle looks odd..." mentioned Sango. Suddenly, she stopped. Something was on her leg. She looked down and she saw a human hand unearthing itself from the ground and grabbing her. She shrieked.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stopped, but only Inuyasha turned to look at Sango. "What the hell?" He unsheathed Tokijin and sliced away the hand. But that didn't stop the rest of the body from coming up. It soon came to the group's attention that there were dead bodies groping their ways out of the ground all around them.

"Rinkatsu knows we're coming," said Sesshomaru as he cut one of the dead in half.

"They're everywhere!" yelled Sango.

"They won't die!" said Inuyasha.

"The only way past them is to ignore them... but if we take any more time, we will soon see the whole world like this," said Sesshomaru as he continued through the hoards.

The group ran towards the castle, attacking a few of the living dead here and there... Sango tripped once because another hand had reached through the ground and grabbed her foot and Inuyasha had to deal with a samurai zombie at one point, but finally they made it to the castle. There was a moat and a drawbridge that prevented them from getting access to it, however.

"Dammit!" yelled Inuyasha as he turned around to look down from the mighty hill. The entire land was covered in snow and the red sky... demons and the living dead roamed everywhere... the world was basically Hell.

Suddenly, the bridge lowered itself. There was a voice. "Come in," it said.

Sango, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kirara and the unconscious Shippo all braved the unwelcoming drawbridge and entered the mighty steel castle doors.

Chapter Thirty-Five: In the Hall of the Mountain King

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Sango all entered the mighty castle, meanwhile, Kirara waited outside with Shippo. As the doors shut behind them, there was a loud sound that echoed throughout the stone structure. The air in the castle was cold and the stained glass windows barely let any of the light of the red night sky enter. The only thing lighting the castle was a massive fireplace in the main hall and a few torches down each corridor. With each step they took, there was a silent echo that traveled on and on. Suddenly, a girl appeared in the room. It was Rin.

"My Master requests you join him for dinner," said Rin. "If you would not mind, please follow me." Rin was acting like a butler or servant in a traditional home.

"What the hell is this all about?" swore Inuyasha.

"Please follow me to the dining chamber." Rin turned around and disappeared into a nearby corridor, and Sesshomaru was the first to follow her, and Inuyasha and Sango quickly started on their ways.

Rin led them into a gigantic dining hall with a table that stretched almost the length of the room. There were at least a hundred chairs lined up along the table. At the opposite end of the room in at the head of the table sat Rinkatsu who was enjoying a meal. Rin vanished.

"Ah, Inuyasha! Sango! Sesshomaru! You've decided to join me!" said Rinkatsu in a mockingly welcoming voice.

Sango was angered by this, so she threw Hiraikotsu down the length of the table, knocking chairs and plates and silverware everywhere. But, Rinkatsu stopped the gigantic boomerang simply with his hand, and then reversed it's direction of travel back to Sango. Inuyasha defended Sango with Tokijin, meanwhile Sesshomaru was already sprinting down the room to attack.

"Pity, it seems you do not want to enjoy the pleasures of my estate," said Rinkatsu as he stood from the chair. "Oh well, I planned on killing you anyways..." He pointed at Sesshomaru's legs and shot ice from his fingers. Sesshomaru was frozen to the floor. Meanwhile, Sango and Inuyasha were sprinting down the opposite side of the table. Sango threw Hiraikotsu at Rinkatsu once more and Inuyasha lunged at him with Tokijin.

Rinkatsu unsheated Tetsusaiga and deflected the boomerang, and in another quick movement, met with Tokijin. Inuyasha took another swing, but it was deflected, and another and another... until finally Inuyasha put so much strength into a swing of the blade, when the two mighty blades met, there was actually a ear-shattering bang created by the power of the two... it echoed throughout the castle.

The castle began to shake as Inuyasha and Rinkatsu stood there staring at each other, swords met. The stained glass panels broke from the echo, as did the ice on Sesshomaru's feet. Stones from the ceiling began to fall, the roof was collapsing. The walls began losing stones as well.

"You bastard! How dare you destroy my castle!" screamed Rinkatsu. "Die now you waste of creation!"

Rinkatsu pointed his finger at Inuyasha, and Inuyasha was sent back soaring through the hall into the opposite wall. He went right through it and landed on the floor of the other room. With the destruction of that wall, the entire castle began to collapse. He got up in time to avoid a gigantic pillar from falling on him and then raced back into the room where he saw Sango and Sesshomaru engaged in combat with him.

Inuyasha raced forward and as Rinkatsu threw Sesshomaru and Sango out of the way, Tokijin and Tetsusaiga met. As they did, there was so much power from the clash that there was an explosion that blasted throughout the castle, destroying what was left of it...

...and destroying most of what was left to call Japan.

Chapter Thirty-Six: Enter and Exit Kagome

Inuyasha was laying on the stones of the castle floor. He was a bit dazed and confused as the smoke cleared from around his face. He helped himself off the floor and the smoke cleared a bit, giving him a good view of where he was. The castle was completely gone. Only a few remains of the walls stood, but nothing else.

The smoke blew away from the ground as well, revealing his comrades... along with Kikyo and Kagome, who were also in a similar state as he was. He could also see Rinkatsu, Tetsusaiga in hand, completely unaffected by the blast. He was smiling.

"Inuyasha, you damn near killed your friends! I didn't know you cared so little about them..." said Rinkatsu as Inuyasha ran over to see Kagome. "Ah, you've noticed our new participators... they were imprisoned in a room above this one, so they feel through the floor and down here... luckily for me, I saved Kikyo from the blast with one of my magical barriers, but by doing so, I also helped you and your pathetic friends. Quite annoying, really, because things would be so much easier right now..."

Inuyasha was barely listening to RInkatsu, he was too busy helping Kagome. He was shaking her and calling her name.

"Kagome! Please wake up! Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha.

Rinkatsu levitated across the floor to Inuyasha. "You're too busy caring for this nuisance to pay any attention to me..." Rinkatsu was annoyed and frustrated by this. "She has been nothing but trouble for me."

Kagome began to wake up and was trying to say Inuyasha's name, but Rinkatsu interrupted her. Using his telepathy, Rinkatsu brought Kagome off the ground and floated her infront of him. She was weak and almost limp and still trying to wake up, but she was fully aware of the fact that Rinkatsu was in front of her.

"I think now is a good time for you to die." Rinkatsu stabbed Kagome right in the heart and then threw her back at Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha as he grabbed her into his arms.

She was losing blood fast and was beginning to get cold and lose color in her body.

"Inu... Inu...ya..."

"Don't talk Kagome! Save your strength." Inuyasha's eyes began to water... he knew there was no hope for her...

Kagome shook feverishly... she kept trying to say something. Finally, she worked up the strength to say it. She used her hand to bring Inuyasha's ear closer to her.

"Inu...Inuyasha... I...I.. love...y-yo...you..." She stopped speaking. Her breathing slowed to a stop. She was dead. Inuyasha began to cry.

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Tetsusaiga

While Inuyasha cried over the loss of Kagome, Rinkatsu stared down at him, laughing.

"Inuyasha, you are pathetic... look at you, showing your tears! And to think I was ever distraught over the thought of you beating me! Now, I see that will never happen... why should I fear someone who's not even man enough to not cry..." Rinkatsu laughed.

Inuyasha held his breath and held back his tears. He grabbed Tokijin and swung aimlessly, without looking, at Rinkatsu. Rinkatsu merely blocked it with Tetsusaiga.

"You will never scratch me you weak hound!" Rinkatsu spat fire at Inuyasha, causing Inuyasha to jump away from his enemy, and while Inuyasha was off his feet, Rinkatsu gave his stomach a good swipe with Tetsusaiga. He fell to the ground, holding his chest. "I should've expected nothing more of you..."

Inuyasha muttered something.

"What was that?" asked Rinkatsu, intimidatingly.

He still muttered.

"Speak up, scum!" Rinkatsu gave Inuyasha a swift uppercut, knocking him back further onto the unconscious Kikyo. "If you hurt her, I'll make your death even more painful than it should be.

Kikyo was awoken by the contact with Inuyasha. She let out a grunt. "Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha whispered, "Forgive me Kikyo..." He and Kikyo sat up and faced Rinkatsu.

"What were you muttering before?" hollored Rinkatsu.

Inuyasha looked to Kikyo sadly and then glared at Rinkatsu.

"I loved Kagome and you took her away from me!" Inuyasha lunged at Rinkatsu and then over him. It appeared Inuyasha didn't do anything. But Rinkatsu soon found that he was missing a hand.

"AH!" yelled Rinkatsu. "How?...!"

To Rinkatsu's and even Inuyasha's surprise, Inuyasha was also holding Tetsusaiga... and Rinkatsu was holding Tokijin in his remaining hand. It was as if some mysterious force had given Inuyasha what was rightfully his.

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Kikyo and Fate

"But... how? How do you have Tetsusaiga?" yelled Rinaktsu as he nursed his once-hand.

Inuyasha payed no attention to what Rinkatsu's words and advanced on him ready to strike. Rinkatsu threw Tokijin at Inuyasha, but Inuyasha blocked it. He then unsheathed Tensaiga, Sesshomaru's sword. It was a battle of brother swords.

"No matter... I'm immortal as long as Kikyo lives..." Rinkatsu grew his hand back and then used it to support Tensaiga as he blocked the mighty Tetsusaiga.

"What does Kikyo have to do with this!" asked Inuyasha as he pressed on Tensaiga.

Rinkatsu laughed. "Inuyasha, she is the one responsible for all of this - your memory loss and death of your friends... everything... all because of her selfishness!"

Kikyo shuddered at the sound of these words... it was in retrospect her fault.

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo. "Did you really do all this?" Rinkatsu took advantage of the off-guard Inuyasha and kicked him back.

Kikyo didn't know what to say. She just looked down at the ground and pounded it out of anger.

"Yes, Inuyasha, she did do it. She didn't like the thought of you and Kagome together, so I did her a favor... I defied the fates and altered the course of things so she could have you all to herself, no Kagome!"

When Rinkatsu said the word 'fate' it hit Kikyo. She gasped and realized more proof right in front of her. There was a small puddle from melted snow which gave back Kikyo's reflection... it was almost... as if... she was staring at the face of Kagome!

Kikyo knew it! Her behavior changes, Kagome being unaffected by Rinkatsu's magic, Tetsusaiga... all of it! She grabbed the katana from Sango nearby, who was unconscious.

"Inuyasha! Forgive me! If I truely loved you, then I would want you to be with the woman you were destined to love! Don't you see it? Fate has crafted me into the likeness of Kagome!" said Kikyo.

Inuyasha was startled by this... because now he realized that Kikyo was looking more and more like Kagome.

"Just as the Tetsusaiga was destined to your hand, so was Kagome!" Kikyo kneeled forward and held the katana facing her stomach. She stabbed herself, killing her.

"Kikyo!" yelled Inuyasha.

"NO!" Rinkatsu screamed.

The magic of Rinkatsu's spell was waring off.

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Anubis - Guardian of Necropolis

Rinkatsu fell to his knees... the power of Kikyo's wish had left him. He was weak... he was no longer the feared man he was seconds ago.

"Rinkatsu, burn in hell." Inuyasha was ready to strike him down with Tetsusaiga, when suddenly the ground shook. There was a very eerie feeling in the air. Rinkatsu noticed it as well.

"Wha...no! Please no!" Rinkatsu fell to the ground and was acting as though he was begging to someone. "Please! No!"

The red sky and snow storm clouds had cleared away, giving way to the original night sky... but it appeared a new type of storm was coming in above them. It was a thunder storm.

Lightning began ravishing everywhere around the castle. Someone was angry. Suddenly, a what looked like a portal appeared in the ground behind Rinkatsu.

"Help me Inuyasha! Forgive me!" Rinkatsu pleaded. Inuyasha kicked him in the face and back closer to the portal.

Up from the portal arose a figure... a creature... something unexplainable...

"You have betrayed the ways of the Natak-su-Ata... you have abused your powers for far too long... for this, you must pay!" called out the figure. It looked human, but the torso, arms and head of the creature were reminiscent of a dog or a jackal. It carried with him a scythe.

"Forgive me, mighty Anubis! I was misguided! Confused!" Rinkatsu pleaded. But, without even listening to Rinkatsu's pleads, the creature called Anubis struck him with his scythe and he fell back into the portal. He then glanced at Inuyasha.

"I understand you are one of his victims..." he said. Inuyasha was silent. "My name is Anubis, guardian of Necropolis. I've been trying to asertain him for quite some time, but not until now, through your help, did I capture him and deliver him to his rightful home. What is your name so I can remember you?"

"My name... my name is Inuyasha," replied Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha... very well, I shall give you your life back. The one you called Rinkatsu shall never haunt this land again."

Anubis spun his scythe in a strange fashion, as if performing a spell. He stuck it into the ground and Rinkatsu's evil was gone. Japan and the rest of the world was rid of him forever.

Chapter Forty: One Hour of Peace

Kagome awoke and found herself lying on a warm bed with a soft pillow under her head and blankets strewn across her. She was home. There was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Who is it?" asked Kagome.

"Sota. You have company Kagome." Sota opened the door and with him stood Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha..." gasped Kagome.

"Kagome!" said Inuyasha.

Kagome readied herself and went outside with Inuyasha... they went on a small walk through the more calm areas of the city talking about what had happened. Their walk led them to a tree on top of a hill that overlooked the entire city. It was peaceful. They sat down under the tree.

"Kagome... I thought you were gone... for good..." said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I would never abandon you," Kagome said as she rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. "...I said I love you... and I still mean it..."

However, something set off Inuyasha's senses... it was a familiar smell...he stirred...

"Inuyasha, what is it?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha stopped. "Probably nothing..."

And they held each other's hands as they gazed upon the city from the hilltop and together enjoyed one hour of peace.

The End


End file.
